gunfaceofffandomcom-20200215-history
GunFaceOff Wiki
welcometomywiki.png|Welcome To Gun Face Off Wiki!|linktext=Welcome Aboard All Contributors! plcholder2.png|Looking For The Guns?|link=http://gunfaceoff.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guns|linktext=Time To See Which Gun You Are Wishing For ultimately.png|Join The Battle!|link=http://gunfaceoff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum|linktext=The Forums Are The Preparation For You Recruits! One.png|Memories Of War|link=http://gunfaceoff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles|linktext=Expressed Through Pictures faceoff.png|They Are Preparing For Battle|link=http://gunfaceoff.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts|linktext=If You Want To Make A Face Off, Or Just To Look At It Welcome to the Gun Face Off Wiki The wiki where fictional Guns faces off in a match! Every fictional gun may enter here to battle any other guns from games or movies! iOS games? PlayStation games? Facebook games? Action movies? Xbox games? Anything can get here! Oh and these are some rules... *No spamming or vandalising! *Only Fictional Weapons Allowed Here ** (Although real guns in games can be made) *Face Offs must be written in blogs! And the face off must be voted! * Maximum voting time is one week! *Be polite! *Write the face off in any kind of way that is comfortable for you! *No matter what game or movie the gun originates from, everything can go here! *Make sure to make no confusion, when making a gun page, add the franchise the gun originates from! Example : M4A1 (Call Of Duty) *The face offs might be impossible, but the face off's score is not scored by "what it should have been". But how it works in the game! *Make sure you pit a weapon against another weapon with the same type! But, automatic weapons can be pitted against each other, so there might be " 'Assault Rifle' Vs Elite Assault Rifle' " How To Make A Gun Page How To Make A Faceoff Gun Statistics Used In This Wiki *Damage (How much the gun deals damage) *Rate Of Fire (How fast the gun fires) *Ammo Count (How much ammunition the gun holds) *Agility (How mobile is the weapon) *Accuracy (How accurate the weapon is to hit targets) Here Are Some Games Or Movies' Guns That Can Be Found Here *Six Guns *Respawnables *Terminator series (Both games and movies) *Modern Combat series *Call Of Duty *Halo *Destiny *And others! Poll Ok.. So the last poll has existed like for 3 months and the winner is.... DUAL REVOLVERS FROM RESPAWNABLES! Followed by the famous Element Guns of Star-Lord from Marvel and the Kobracon of Far Cry 3. Now, let's see.... How will the new Tournament might be for you all? A tournament where we assemble our own dudes with guns and pitting it with other custom dudes! A deathmatch! A TEAM deathmatch! Others KEY CONTIBUTORS: These are the key contributors for this wiki - *Jacky 50A *Spooky Rish *TheMCGamer *Darkangel12S *Minja536 *Currently we are recruiting and need help! Any contributions are appreciated. Latest Feats On The Wiki #Achievements are now available! There are more achievements coming soon, but, general achievements are still available. Currently, 3 game related achievements are available to be gained! # Also, visit The Thread Of Randomness for off topic conversations! # A new blog for a big event of this wiki is coming! Stay tuned for the upcoming TOURNAMENT! Category:Browse Category:GunFaceOff Wiki Category:Commons Category:Home